My Prince, My Brother
by shyesplease
Summary: All she wanted was to have the princess experience. To have her date be prince charming, call her beautiful, and dance the night away. Wasn't that what prom was supposed to be?


She had gotten herself all dressed up, wearing an extravagant dress that she knew the other girls would be jealous of. She even went to a salon to style her hair and get her nails done. And as she took a look in the mirror that night, she actually felt pretty. Well, she knew she was pretty, at least that's what she always heard people say, but this was one of those moments where she actually believed them. She felt like a princess, as corny as that sounds.

It was senior prom, and since zombie prom was a hit the year before, Alex decided to go ahead and go to regular prom instead this year. She couldn't help but feel this bubbling feeling of excitement and the premonition that it was going to be a good night.

Oh, how wrong she was.

She was currently sitting on one of the stone benches the school had in their courtyard, crying. She sniffled back some more tears, ruining all her makeup she precisely applied for the occasion. In frustration, she pulled at her hair, so, that too, was ruined and a complete disheveled mess.

She could still hear the music blasting from inside, since she was only right outside the gym where their prom was being held. The hum of the beat was calming, yet aggravating because it kept reminding her of what she was missing. She wanted to go back in, not let previous events effect one of her "senior moments" like Justin used to say, but she was a mess. No longer pretty or decent enough to show her face to her fellow classmates. Plus, who could look beyond what a train-wreck she was now and still want to dance with her?

She wanted to run away, but to where? If she went home there would be millions of questions she just wasn't in the mood to answer. And she didn't want to go walking the streets and parks of New York alone at night, so she ended up at the, thankfully, vacant courtyard.

And that's where she was now.

Alex shivered from a cool breeze that passed by, which made her hate her strapless dress and wish she had a jacket. Or even more so, wish that her dad hadn't taken her wand from her for the night. (She was _so_ not going to do anything bad… )

She buried her head in her hands to cry further about how terrible this night had become for her. All she wanted was to have the princess experience. To have her date be prince charming, call her beautiful, and dance the night away. Wasn't that what prom was supposed to be?

_That _wasn't happening.

Suddenly, Alex felt a piece of material fall over her shoulders, instantly warming her. She uncovered her face to look at the black fleece jacket blanketed over her. Still confused, she then raised her head even further and saw Justin standing right in-front of her, concerned warped heavily throughout his features.

Her mouth went agar, not quite sure of what to say to her brother's surprising appearance.

"You looked cold," He told her briefly, awkwardly standing there, not making direct eye-contact with her, but seemingly finding the brickwork of the ground fascinating.

"Thank you," She whispered to him, snuggling herself deeper into his jacket. She took in the scent, loving how the aroma lifted her spirit just a tad. Was it bad to love how Justin always smelled incredible?

He nodded his head, stuffing his hands in his pockets, rolling back and forth on the balls of his feet.

A silence filled them for a few moments.

"What are you doing here, Justin?" She questioned softly.

He split the silence with a small laugh. He scratched the back of his head, something he only did when he was nervous. "I-uh-would you kill me if I told you I used the darainium spell to check up on you?" He admitted sheepishly.

Despite herself, she let herself smile a small smile. Any other day she might have lashed out on him for invading her privacy, but tonight she couldn't be more grateful. She shook her head, and he let out a breath of relief that she couldn't help but giggle at.

He took a seat beside her, putting his arm around her to hug her close to his frame. She let her head fall onto his shoulder as she wiped away any remaining tears.

"I saw you so upset-I-I just had to make sure you were alright," He confessed after a few paused moments. "What happened, Al?" He asked gently. His warm breath was hitting the top of her head, making her head feel kinda fuzzy. And for some reason her heart was racing wildly, to the point she almost missed what he said because of the thumping of her heart was so damn loud in her ears.

Alex took a deep breath. "Mason and I broke up," She stated simply. She felt Justin's jaw clench against her.

"He didn't want to dance yet, and he wouldn't let me dance without him…I spent the first half of prom sitting at our table watching him eat," She said gloomily. "It's not how I pictured my prom, Justin!" She felt him nod slowly against her, letting her know he was still listening. "Then," She said continuing, "when he said we could finally dance, he felt himself turning into a werewolf and I just couldn't take it anymore! He was supposed to take a potion to stop the transformation for at least tonight, but he forgot…I yelled at him…he yelled at me…bad words were said and…then we broke up."

So much for Mason being her Prince Charming.

Justin rubbed her shoulders, comforting her. "You deserved better. You were in the right," He tells her. And she wants to believe him. But Mason had told her she was being selfish. He said that she looked awful, knowing it would hit her hard, especially since she had spent the whole day trying to be beautiful for him. They were words of anger, she knew that, and she knew that Mason probably didn't mean any of what he said, but they still stung. She felt herself wanting to cry all over again.

"I never even got a chance to dance," She mumbled miserably.

Justin abruptly got up from the bench and stared down at her with a genuine smile. He stuck out his hand. "May I have this dance?" He asked.

Alex stared up at her brother in bewilderment. She then scrutinized his hand, which was still out and waiting. She looked back at his face, searching his eyes to see if he was serious, and she's never seen such determination in his eyes for something before.

She slowly palmed her hand with his.

He lifted her gently from her seat, putting his one hand on her waist and the other still holding her hand. They started to sway to the slow music they could hear from the gym.

He began twirling her playfully and he dipped her a few times, not too gracefully like in the movies, it _was_ Justin, but the sentiment was enough. And his smile was so damn contagious; she almost couldn't remember being upset earlier. Her mouth was slightly sore by how wide it was stretching, but all she could do was laugh heartily with him as they danced and danced.

"You know…you look really beautiful tonight," He said during their third song, which was another slow song just like the two before.

Alex snorted. "You mean, I _did_ look beautiful, I'm a mess right now," She said dejectedly.

Justin shook his head as he looked down into her eyes. "No," He said firmly, "you look beautiful now. You always do. All dolled up or not," He said quietly, and if she hadn't been inches away, she might not have heard him. He gave her a small reassuring smile and she smiled back.

This was supposed to be embarrassing, or at least awkward, right? She was dancing with her brother for crying out loud, and having these, dare she say it, _intimate _moments with him…but it felt so right. His hold on her was warm and soothing. She didn't have to worry about them tripping over each other's feet or the fact she looked like a disaster because Justin didn't care about those trivial things.

She loved that about him. And she loved that he was always there for her when she needed him most. Loved how he was always her shoulder to cry on. Loved that he would never let her fall. She loved those things. (She loved him…)

A fast song then blasted from the gym, but Justin and Alex still stayed close, swaying to their own slow song under the twinkling stars of the night.

Alex rested her head on Justin's chest, wrapping both arms around his abdomen. She then noticed that he was wearing a white t-shirt with a Captain Jim Bob Sherwood logo in the corner. She wanted to laugh at him for being so _him, _but didn't want to break the wonderful peaceful moment, so she stayed silent. Maybe some Prince Charmings were nerds, and maybe even for Alex, Prince Charming was also her brother.

Maybe her prom wasn't bad after all.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **So this idea came to my mind yesterday. I hope you enjoyed it. Let me know in a review! :)


End file.
